


Envy

by DreadfulMind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Iwaizumi gets jealous, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, They watch a volleyball game, teasing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadfulMind/pseuds/DreadfulMind
Summary: Iwaizumi didn't get jealous. He didn't. That just wasn't something he did. He did get annoyed, especially when Oikawa held him up because someone was confessing to him. He didn't get jealous when they went out together and people would gawk at Oikawa. How, whenever they went to a restaurant, their waiter or waitress always became flustered taking Oikawa's order.He didn't get jealous because him and Oikawa, although only dating for a few months, had been together for years. He knew Oikawa, just as well as Oikawa knew him. He trusted his boyfriend.He didn't get jealous. Which was why he didn't know how to describe the emotion he felt at hearing Oikawa's praise for another ace.





	

Iwaizumi didn't get jealous. He didn't. That just wasn't something he did. He did get annoyed, especially when Oikawa held him up because someone was confessing to him. He didn't get jealous when they went out together and people would gawk at Oikawa. How, whenever they went to a restaurant, their waiter or waitress always became flustered taking Oikawa's order. 

He didn't get jealous because him and Oikawa, although only dating for a few months, had been together for years. He knew Oikawa, just as well as Oikawa knew him. He trusted his boyfriend. 

He didn't get jealous. Which was why he didn't know how to describe the emotion he felt at hearing Oikawa's praise for another ace. 

"Wow Kou-chan is really good. I can see why he's one of the tip five aces in Japan,"

Iwaizumi scoffed, "you don't even know the guy and you're already giving him a nickname?"

"I do know him,"

This caught Iwaizumi's attention. He stopped watching the game Oikawa dragged him to and turned fully to his partner, "how?"

"How? Didn't I tell you Dai-chan created a group chat for captains?"

"You never told me who was in it,"

Oikawa waved his hand, his attention still solely on the game, "that's not important. Watch the game Iwa-chan. I want to be able to discuss it on our way home,"

Iwaizumi huffed and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest and just watching the ball go back and forth. He wasn't even really paying attention. 

Well, he was, he was watching Bokuto, this Kou-chan Oikawa kept praising.

"Wow, did you see how he deliberately hit the block because he knew he couldn't get past them?" Oikawa commented.

"So?" Iwaizumi said, really annoyed, and angry, and something else, he didn't know what it was. 

"It gave his team a chance to make a better play. You can learn a couple things from Kou-chan,"

That was the last straw for Iwaizumi. He stood up, "I'll be outside. I need some air,"

"But the game is almost over. Fukurodani is about to win,"

"Good for them," he mumbled as he walked away. 

He half expected Oikawa to follow, but he didn't. Which was good for Iwaizumi because he didn't even know what he was feeling. He needed a moment to figure it out.

Except he didn't figure it out, he found a bench and sat down and tries to place his feelings, but he couldn't. He didn't know what he was feeling. He was a little irked, but it wasn't annoyance, he knew that emotion too well. He wasn't exactly angry either. Disappointed? No. Upset? A little, but not quite.

He sighed and fished out his phone and headphones. Turning on the music and just waiting for Oikawa to come out. 

He didn't know how long he waited, but he knew it was a while since he had already listened to more than a handful of songs. 

"Iwa-chan! There you are!" Oikawa said, making his way over. He was alone, which made Iwaizumi feel relieved, "you didn't come back," Oikawa pouted.

Iwaizumi gave him a small smile and grabbed his hand as soon as he was close enough, "I just had a bit of a headache,"

"Oh," he knew Oikawa didn't believe him, "are you alright?"

Iwaizumi nodded and stood, "ready to go?"

"Yeah! I wanted us to go eat with Kou-chan but his setter told him he had to go home and do homework," he pouted again as he started to lead the way to the train station.

Iwaizumi still didn't know what that feeling had been though. And he didn't know why he felt it every time Oikawa mentioned Bokuto. 

It wasn't until they were laying in Oikawa's bed, exhausted from the day's excursion that he realized what that feeling was. But that was only because Oikawa told him. 

"You know you don't have to be jealous right?"

Iwaizumi now knew that was the feeling. But he wouldn't admit it, "I'm not jealous,"

"You know I know when you're lying, right?"

It was scary how well they knew each other. 

Iwaizumi sighed but didn't say anything. 

Oikawa laughed and rolled so he was completely on top of Iwaizumi. His hands flat on Iwaizumi's chest and his chin rested on top.

"You're my favorite person in the world," Oikawa said, and the genuineness of his words made Iwaizumi blush. 

He tried to look away but Oikawa was on top of him, there was no escape, "I know that, you idiot,"

Oikawa laughed and shifted up to kiss Iwaizumi's cheek, "you're also my favorite boyfriend,"

"I'm your only boyfriend. At least I should be,"

"And my favorite Iwaizumi," Oikawa continued as though he hadn't been interrupted, "but most of all, you're my favorite ace,"

Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Oikawa's head and pressed it to is chest so Oikawa couldn't see him blush like mad, "shut up,"

Oikawa giggled but didn't fight the hold, instead moving his arms around Iwaizumi's waist, "I love you, best ace in the world,"

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, "I love you too, shittiest person in the Japan,"

"Hey!" Oikawa tried to wiggle out of his hold, but Iwaizumi rolled them over so he was on top,

"Shut up and take it, or I'll start talking about how great their setter was,"

"You wouldn't dare!" Oikawa huffed.

"I don't know, his tosses seemed to be very analytical, I would love to hit one of them,"

"Stop," Oikawa whined, trying to push Iwaizumi away.

"Hey since you're friends with some captains, you can see if the coached will all be willing to arrange a training camp, and I could hit some of their setter's tosses and you set for Bokuto," Iwaizumi hated the having to say the last part, but he knew it would ensure Oikawa saw his point, "I mean I've only ever hit yours and Kageyama's tosses, and those felt very different, I wonder how his will feel, I mean you saw how it looked like he was going to toss it somewhere and completely fooled the other team, he has a very fast mind and h-,"

"Is this how you felt when I was talking about Kou-chan?" Oikawa interrupted.

"Pretty much," 

"My heart feels like it's breaking,"

"Don't be so dramatic," Iwaizumi kissed his forehead, "you'll still always be my favorite setter,"

"But what if Kou-chan's setter does toss for you and you like his better?"

"Could you stop calling him Kou-chan?" Iwaizumi sighed, "and I doubt I'll like his better. I trust your sets blindly, it'll take years for me to trust someone as much as I do you,"

"My boyfriend is a giant sap,"

"And you're a giant idiot," Iwaizumi pressed their lips together, "now shut up and apologize to me for making me jealous,"

"So you were jealous?"

"I never said that,"

"Yes you did,"

"Do you know Nekoma's captain? Their setter is very quiet, I bet that would be a nice change of pace from having to deal with you,"

"Wow," Oikawa closed his eyes and threw his head back as far as he could, looking at the headboard, "I can't believe you just said that,"

If it weren't for the fact that Iwaizumi wasn't expecting it, Oikawa would've never been able to get himself out from underneath Iwaizumi. But his sudden movements had Iwaizumi on his back on the other side of the bed while Oikawa stalked out the room.

"Oh come on Tooru!" Iwaizumi tried not to laugh, but Oikawa was so cute when he was mad, "come back, I was just teasing you,"

"Well why don't you go tease Tetsu's setter huh? I'm sure he'll LOVE to toss for you,"

Iwaizumi laughed and jumped out of the bed to follow Oikawa.

"Tooru! Come on," he called out after him, but he couldn't stop laughing.

Iwaizumi guessed jealousy wasn't such a bad thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments?


End file.
